La robe verte
by violettepoete
Summary: Astoria est à un tournant de sa vie


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Astoria est à un tournant de sa vie.

Genre: Réflexion...

Bonne lecture!

 **La robe verte**

Mon regard allait de la pendule à la fenêtre et la vue sur le parc depuis cinq minutes. Étais-je anxieuse ? Voulais-je que cela commence, ou que ce soit enfin terminé ? Cette question me hante depuis bientôt cinq jours.

 _Glong… Glong…_

La vieille horloge signale l'heure. Je soupire. Il est temps de se préparer. J'appelle notre elfe de maison, et elle sort mes plus belles robes et les étale sur mon lit. Elle ne dit pas un mot, parce qu'elle me connaît, mais je la renvoie tout de même. Je veux être seule.

Ce soir, je vais me fiancer.

Gardez vos félicitations, je ne les ai pas demandé. Là, vous vous demanderez « Mais n'a t-elle pas envie de se marier ? ». À cela, je vous répondrais que l'envie n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je suis une héritière. Pour nous, le mariage est un contrat et n'a rien à voir avec l'amour.

Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je n'ai entendu parler d'amour qu'à quinze ans, parce que Meredith Baxter, une de mes amies, est tombée follement amoureuse. Je n'ai jamais rêvé de mariage de contes de fée, je n'ai pas soupiré en rêvant au prince charmant, je n'ai pas craint que les deux amoureux ne se retrouvent pas.

Un mariage est un contrat et ma mère m'a informé que lorsque Draco Malefoy ferait sa demande, je devrais dire oui. Il paraît que c'est ce soir. Il est moins pire qu'à Poudlard, où même ses condisciples le haïssaient. La Guerre l'a rendu humble, si vous pouvez le croire. Pas suffisamment humble pour qu'il n'ose pas prétendre à ma main, mais assez pour être supportable.

Je reviens au présent. Nous sommes invités à cette réception où nous retrouverons l'héritier Malefoy et je sais très bien que je ne dois pas être en retard. J'écarte d'office ma robe noire, elle est parfaite, mais Mère refusera que je la mette. Le noir est la couleur du deuil, selon elle, et le deuil, nous l'avons suffisamment porté.

Je soulève ma robe couleur pêche. Modeste, allant jusqu'aux chevilles, elle n'est ni très jolie, ni très en vogue. Je l'écarte aussi. J'en mets une autre de côté, elle appartenait à Daphné, qui me l'a donné lorsqu'elle s'est mariée l'an passé. J'aime ma sœur, je voudrais l'avoir à mes côtés ce soir, mais elle en est à sept mois de grossesse et elle ne sort plus beaucoup de chez elle. Mère l'a informé et elle a dit être heureuse pour moi. Selon elle, il est beau. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention. Je passe à la prochaine robe.

Elle est en soie verte, s'arrête aux mollets. Elle ne recouvre qu'une épaule, mais elle reste sage. Un volant de la même couleur lui donne de la légèreté. Je l'ai mise un soir et le regard de Draco Malefoy s'est arrêté sur moi une seconde de trop. Dois-je vraiment mettre celle-ci ? Dois-je porter celle qui lui plaît ? Mère dirait oui. Mère veut à tout prix conclure ce mariage.

Je regarde la dernière. Un bustier en dentelle, avec des bretelles fines, en mousseline, glissant jusqu'au sol, c'était une robe superbe. Couleur bleu nuit, je lui trouve quelque chose d'hypnotisant et de rassurant. Elle me mettra en valeur, c'est celle-là que je vais mettre.

Une fois enfilée, je rappelle l'elfe de maison et Mère arrive avec elle, portant la boîte contenant nos plus beaux bijoux. Elle approuve mon choix de robe et met autour de mon cou un collier en or blanc avec un pendentif d'émeraude.

Elles travaillent rapidement et en silence. En quelques minutes, je suis prête. Elles sortent avant moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'y attarder une seconde alors qu'une pensée me vient : je serais fiancée la prochaine fois que je rentrerais dans cette pièce. Mère m'appelle et je prends un châle avant de fermer la porte. Je descends les escaliers

Suis-je impatiente, ou est-ce que je veux que ce soit fini ?

Mais je sais très bien qu'au fond, ça n'a aucune importance. Je ferai ce qu'on attend de moi. J'épouserai Draco Malefoy s'il le demande. Je serai ce qu'il faut que je sois. Comme toujours.

Parce que je suis une héritière, que nous n'avons pas le choix, et que même si nous l'avions, nous ne saurions pas quoi en faire.

 **FIN**


End file.
